


Trust

by hslades



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee Shop, Drabble, F/M, warfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hslades/pseuds/hslades
Summary: It's war it's bad, there's a coffee shop. A redhaired waitress is working and a General in the opposing army just trying to get a coffee, what can go wrong?
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9
Collections: Frump’s Wheel of Doom, drabbles





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Wheel of Death Drabble:  
> Ship: Viktor Krum/Ginny Weasley  
> trope/prompt: coffee shop.  
> Own twist: dark, because well I wanted to.

The war had gotten bad. The whole order had fled to the continent and steadily retreated further east. The fast forests of the Dnieper Uplands gave them enough cover to safely hide and build an army to take back Western Europe and finally Britain.

The little towns around the forest were all muggle only towns, the war had led one side to go into hiding and the other to proudly live in all the great Manor Houses and Castles, proudly breaking the statute of secrecy. Ginny had been working in a muggle cafe in the town of Kirovohrad to provide food for the order members. It had been quite a switch moving into the muggle world.

That was why Ginny was surprised when she saw a familiar face during her shift at Café Chemnobog, she hadn’t seen a non-Order Member in years. Which also meant she didn’t know how to handle herself, you never knew with that Durmstrang lot. They seemed to have all flocked to the dark side but there had been the occasional dark horse Poliakoff had turned to their side and offered up information about the recruitment of Death Eaters at Durmstrang at the beginning of the Battle of Bohemia. 

“Ginevra,” Before she could run, or hide, or wonder if he’d recognized her the broad man had spoken.

“Krum,” She proudly answered, if she was going down, she was going down with her head held high.

“I was told I could find you here,” He continued, seemingly not flustered by her recognition of him.

“Who’s the mole?” Ginny said curtly.

“I come in peace, the Dark Forces are too stupid and superior to look for signs in the muggle world,” He took a step closer to her, “I’ve got intel on troop movements and base camps. And I’d like to provide that to the Order,” 

Ginny was speechless, after years of war. World-famous former seeker turned general in the Dark Forces Viktor Krum just walked into her Muggle Café telling her what? That he wanted to turn and spy for the order?

“Why?” Was the only thing she could say.

“It’s just not right what he’s doing,” Viktor answered quickly as if he was prepared for the question.

“And you’ve only realized that what? Seven years into a war?” She asked, not falling for his bullshit.

“No, I’ve known it since the start, but what good is the info of a helpless refugee like Poliakoff. As a General, I can provide real intel, and as the public face of the government _he_ would never suspect me.” Viktor openly stated as if he was not standing in a cafe full of people.

Ginny looked around nervously, checking if any of the muggles had picked up on the information.

“Don’t worry, Ginevra, I cast a muffliato as soon as I walked in,” Viktor stated, quirking an eyebrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Why can't I ever just write a drabble I feel like I could expand this one onto the horizon as well...  
> But please tell me your thoughts.


End file.
